The Snow Returns
by Oakami-san
Summary: When Himeno looses her memory all seems lost. The knights fight valliantly only to be rewarded as one knight falls. What will the Pretear do? What will the world do? how can anyone survive the massacre. PLease R&R HxH
1. Dreams

This is my first Fic so I hope its ok for ya all Sorry if there's any mistakes of whatever lol. So anyway not gonna ramble, hope ya enjoy it and please Review

Oh yeah and I do not own Pretear .

* * *

**Chapter One - Dreams**

Heminoe's head tossed and turned her body moving beneath the white sheet. Suddenly she sat up gasping and clutching her throat. Darkness, it had closed in on her pressing in on her. Transport demons had seemed to form a carpet in her dreams and the pain seemed to run with her blood.

"What…what's happening?" Heminoe asked herself. Confusion filled her entire being, she didn't understand. Takako was back to normal again, there was no Princess of Disaster, not since she had defeated the great tree Fenrir and Takako little over two months ago.

Throwing her legs out of bed Heminoe went to stand on her balcony, the cool breeze soothing her slightly. Heminoe's eyes fell onto the pot of flowers that she had planted with her mother. Heminoe sighed. What was going on, she had had the same dream every night for the past week. Was she being warned? If so by whom?

"Your going to catch cold" Hayate said from behind her. His voice carried a strange sense of comfort for Heminoe.

"Hayate…" Heminoe began, what was he even doing out here on her balcony. "You…" she began "You…" Then Heminoe curled her fingers into a fist and punched him in the face "PERVERT!" she yelled.

"What the hell!" Hayate objected now sprawled on the floor. What was she so upset about, he only wanted to come and tell her about what they had found. He had only just arrived here for gods sake.

"What are you doing on my balcony huh?" Heminoe asked threateningly. Her fists still clenched and looking down on Hayate as though she was the hunter and he was the hunted.

"We need you, you stupid Tulip Head" Hayate said back angrily jumping to his feet, his battle clothes flapping a little in the breeze. The knight of wind bared his fist at her. "We need to talk to you and I came to get you. You stupid Tulip head!" Hayate spat.

"Tulip Head!" Heminoe screamed back making forward as if to hit him again, she hated being called that and he knew it. There was a soft flutter and Hemione turned to the side and fell over in shock.

"Heminoe are you alright?" Sasame asked wondering what he had done, all he had done was fly down and stood next to her. Hayate had been a long time already and Sasame had come to see what he was doing. Hayate was only supposed to pick Heminoe up, he had in fact jus stood there, thinking and looking at the night sky until he had heard Heminoe call his name in her sleep. Hayate was a little shocked.

"Yes I'm fine" Hemione laughed a little and stood rubbing her head as she did so. Confusion again it filled her. Why were two of the knights here and on her balcony? Heminoe suddenly became serious at a sudden thought, was something wrong?

"Heminoe come on, we need to talk to you." Sasame said gently taking hold of her wrist so they didn't pret he took off nto the sky with Hayate following behind him.

They only flew for a few minutes and before she knew it Heminoe was being set down at the Awayuki pond. There was Kei, Go, Mannen Shin and everyone even Takako. Heminoe 's eyes widened slightly, she knew something was wrong.

"What's happened?" Heminoe immediately asked as she saw them all, now she was not only confused but she was worried too and a little frightened. Something had to be wrong for all of the Knights to be here. Heminoe just knew it.

"Well that's a nice hello" Kei remarked standing with his arms crossed and looking quite laid back. Kei turned to Go who was stood next to him.

Hayate set down behind Heminoe and glanced at Go telling him with his eyes not to tell her too much. Hayate turned away from the rest, some of his bitterness over Takako had still not left him, he still believed that it was his fault.

"Hi Heminoe" Go smiled waving. "Nothings wrong…really we just needed to talk to you that's all" he laughed in what he thought was a convincing way. Go looked at Heminoe she wasn't fooled, not one bi. Again he smiled, she wasn't stupid after all.

"Heminoe we found some demon lava!" Mannen shouted excitedly. "I took it out!" he laughed and grabbed onto her pyjama sleeve. "Me, I did it. On my own" he laughed again.

"Demon Larva!" Heminoe exclaimed loudly looking towards the rest, Go laughed nervously and Kei and the rest remained oddly silent. Heminoe noticed that Takako was slightly drawn back. "Why didn't you tell me!" she turned to Hayate.

"Because you almost killed me!" Hayate snapped at her without looking. Hayate was still cold, he knew it and he hated himself for it. He knew he shouldn't be like that anymore but he couldn't help it."You floored me before I got a chance!"

"Heminoe we are telling you" Sasame said in his gentle voice. "We found it yesterday at your school" Sasame continued.

"At school!" Heminoe asked loudly. "And you didn't think about telling me this, school was in session yesterday! Why didnt you come to get me!" she asked andhung her head as she thought about it. _'Demon Lava, but this cant be the Princess of Disaster is gone…how can this be happening"_

"Are you alright Heminoe?" Sasame asked standing right next to her, moving in the blink of an eye. Sasame looked at her, her face was lined with confusion and he noticed fear there too. Maybe they shouldn't have told her after all.

"I'm fine. But how can demon lava be here? I mean there's no Princess of Disaster not anymore" Heminoe said looking at Takako. Fear coursed through her like a bolt of electricity, was she going to have to become Pretear again?

"No" Takako interrupted her eyes cast to the floor her voice wavering. "I may not be the Princess of Disaster anymore but…but…" her voice broke a little. "There is a Prince of Disaster, my brother Takeshi" Takako finally looked up at Heminoe her eyes were watering. Sasame looked at her sympathetically.

"Prince…of Disaster?" Heminoe asked in a soft voice, her eyes wide with shock her confusion deepening. Heminoe shook her head. "Tell me this is not true?" she asked looking towards Sasame and Hayate. No help came, she looked back to Takako.

"My brother's life fell apart when I disappeared, he's much older than me. He practically raised me." Takako began, the wind whistled through the scene. "He became the prince when he was engulfed by his own despair. We found each other again, but when I became Takako he didn't become Takeshi. He had always been on the sideline. Never wishing to fight or destroy the world. Yet that's the only person who could be controlling the demon Lava" Takako sighed.

"Heminoe" Sasame said turning to her. His face soft and his eyes sympathetic. "We need you to become Pretear once more"


	2. I'll do it!

**A.N.**  
well here's the next chappie. Just a note I didnt review my own story I was trying to review someone else's but someone I must have got mixed up. Sorry about that. Plus I'm sorry about spellings and stuff.

* * *

**Chapter Two - I'll do it!**

"Me?" Himeno asked "You want me to become prêtear?" she asked shocked by the severity of the situation and what Sasame had just asked her to do. Himeno looked away from the all at the floor, thinking. Himeno knew she had nearly died last time. Himeno also knew she had always been afraid.

"Himeno?" Sasame asked a little confused. Sasame hadn't expected her to be hesitant like this, he believed she would have jumped at the chance. Yet here she was hesitating. Sasame waited and felt then Himeno wouldn't become the Prêtear.

"We don't need the Prêtear" Hayate said breaking the silence, he had transformed from his battle clothes to his everyday ones, his hand were in his pockets and he was turned away from them 'There is no way she is going through that again' he thought to himself.

"Hayate!" Sasame gasped out. All the other knights looked at him what was he saying of course they needed her. The entire world needed her, if there was any other way…but there wasn't this was the only way.

"Of course we need her" Kei said "We cant do this alone and we all know it. Our power's just aren't strong enough" he continued. "If the Prêtear cant win against the Prince, no-one can. The world will perish as we know it" he said calmly.

"Kei!" Sasame began looking at the children who looked scared and then to Himeno. Himeno's eyes were wide and she was looking confused. The effect of this conversation was having an undesired affect on her.

"They need to know, you saw what happened when we kept Takako from them" Kei folded his arms stubbornly, he wasn't wrong and he knew it.

"I…" Himeno began. Sasame and Kei were still arguing. "Please" Himeno began again looking up. Himeno walked forward and took hold of Sasame's arm. "Its fine. I don't want anyone to suffer. I'll become the Prêtear again" she said.

"Himeno" Sasame said gently a small smile gracing his face. Sasame wondered though if that was really the best thing for her, was this just going to end up in tragedy.

"Himeno!" Mawata shouted "Come on your making us late!" she shouted up the stairs her patience wearing thing, she was about ready to leave without her in a minute.

Himeno, meanwhile, was tearing around her bedroom picking up school things and pulling on her shows. "I'm Coming!" she shouted down to her younger-sister. Ever since Mawata had become a puppet for the Princess of Disaster her entire attitude had change. Himeno tore out of her bedroom flinging the doors open without looking. Himeno crashed into something solid. Down she fell and pushing herself up she winced. Then she gasped.

"Himeno!" Hayate growled pushing her off him, somehow she had ended up on top of him. "Watch where your going, Tulip Head" he stood and began brushing himself off, then he bent to pick up the packages that had fallen all over the floor.

"What were you doing stood outside my room!" Himeno yelled suddenly. Again Hayate found himself sprawled onto floor due to Himeno punching him…again. "You pervert!" she yelled then she rolled her eyes and ran off.

"what's the matter?" Mawata asked as she came charging down the stairs. Mawata cocked her head to the side slightly, and watched Himeno and she rambled on about Hayate, then she laughed.

"I'm sorry, its just funny" Mawata laughed again.

"What's so funny about it!" Himeno objected loudly. Pulling her bag onto her shoulder she left with Mawata and Mayune in the limo. Himeno and Mawata chatted a little and as Himeno got out of the car Mayune tripped her up for a joke. Himeno went flying and many of the girls heading into school began laughing. Himeno got up angrily but Mayune was already gone.

Himeno ran into school with Mawata just as the bell was ringing, little did they both know or expect that someone was watching them, someone from the shadows biding his time and waiting to strike.

"Another day at school over and done" Himeno said to herself happily. Himeno cocked her head to the side in thought, she had decided to walk home today, Mawata had gone ahead in the limo. For some reason she had wanted to be alone today. There's was something wrong, she could sense it. It worried her.

Then a pain shot through her stomach and she doubled over dropping her bag. Himeno's eyes widened. "Demon Larva?" she questioned holding her stomach. The pain grew more intense and she almost screamed as she fell to her knees holding her stomach and her heart.

"Himeno…I've heard so much about you" a sinister voice said. Himeno opened her eyes. Transport demons were fluttering on the floor in a purple carpet. This time Himeno did scream clutching her heart wildly it felt as though it was on fire, the very core of her soul was being ripped out.

"Who are you?" she managed to choke out, as she spoke her throat seemed to burn and tear. Himeno winced as she looked around she couldn't see anything, just transport demons. They pressed in onto her landing on her arms and legs and body.  
"Hayate! Sasame!" Himeno yelled her throat going numb from pain and her voice cracking and disappearing all together.

"Your not ready for me Prêtear but heed my warning the next time we meet I will not be so generous. We will fight and you will perish. You will be Prêtear no more" the male voice said, his sinister voice ringing so clearly. Himeno looked up again, the transport demons formed a face…a face that looked familiar. The face smiled and began to laugh. Then the demons were swarming towards her, the face's mouth open and ready to swallow her.

"HAYATE!" Himeno screamed, the pain in her heart grew and grew. A rushing wind flew towards the girl and the demons, they scattered as a sound wave hit them. From her barely conscious state Himeno opened her eyes. A pair of dark clad feet met her gaze, then a pair of white clad feet. Her eyes travelled upwards. "Hayate" she whispered.

Sasame and Hayate touched down onto the ground sending attacks towards the transport demons as they did so. Soon enough the transport demons vanished in a wave of menacing laughter. They saw Himeno practically laying on the floor clutching a hand to her heart, her eyes wide and fearful. Hayate gasped and stooped to lift her as she fell unconscious. Sasame merely stared at Takako who was being lowered to the floor by Go, Kei stood beside them. The children staring at Himeno fearfully, wondering if she was dead.

"Hayate" Sasame began his voice cool and collected "I think Himeno needs to rest now don't you?" it wasn't really a question. Sasame nodded to him as Hayate took to the skies cradling Himeno. Turning to Takako he took her hand and as she began to cry pulled her into an embrace

"What have I done?" Takako whispered clinging to Sasame her eyes freely filled with tears her face clearly stricken. Sasame allowed a few moments of silence before he graced them with a reply.

"No" he said clearly "What have we done?"


	3. Memory

**AN**   
This has taken me a long, long, long while to update and I do apologise! Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it and sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or anything like that. Bye.

Oakami.

* * *

**Chapter Three- Memory**

Hayate laid Himeno down onto the bed her eyes still closed and her breathing irregular. Hayate frowned, it had not been him who had heard her call, it had been Sasame. They were just talking normally when he turned around.

"Himeno's in trouble" he had said. As they flew Hayate realised that Himeno was too far away for even the knight of sound to hear her with his uncommonly good hearing. So what was it? How had he know when Hayate hadn't?

Sighing he turned from the bed and walked to the balcony, casting his senses around he found no hint of trouble and he took off into the night.

* * *

"The most simple thing to do would be to set another watch on Himeno" Kei said as he sat at the side of the Awayuki pond, their unofficial meeting place. "After today I don't think that we can leave Himeno alone for any period of time"

"I understand what you're saying but it could be quite difficult to do that" Sasame said quietly. "There are time that we cannot be there. We all have jobs and there are places we cannot go with her, school for instance." Sasame pointed out the obvious.

"But we cant just…" Mannen began. Then he fell silent, he couldn't see how they would be able to protect Himeno from a danger that they knew nothing about.

"My brother has little power" Takako spoke up. Sasame was being oddly cold towards her. "He should fall easily, but I don't want you to kill him"

"We may not be able to help that" Kei said.

"Kei…." Sasame warned.

"you have to start thinking about the simple facts. Takako's brother will have to die in order to save people. Takshi may not come back like you did Takako" he told her though his voice was a little gentler.

"We need to think of a strategy" Go said crossing his arms. "Himeno will need guard with her at all time, no matter how difficult. Then the rest of us should search for the Prince, Takako should be able to find him easier than us…"

"I will not have her placed in that sort of danger" Sasame told Go, almost coldly. Takako raised a hand to her heart as she sensed an oncoming argument. Stepping forward she put a hand on Sasame's arm.

"I can do that, there are a lot of places my brother liked to go when he wanted to be alone. I would be able to check those area's out. I seriously doubt my brother would want to harm me" she told the group and then turned to Sasame. "I'll be fine" she said calmly. Sasame just nodded, smiling in his own mysterious way.

"Are we all agreed?" Kei asked.

"No!" Hayate said walking onto the scene his hands in his pockets and his eyes dark. Everyone stared at him. "I think we should find another Prêtear" he told them as he stopped beside Sasame.

"How's Himeno?" Sasame asked. Hayate didn't say anything he gazed around at the group Go avoided his eyes but Kei stared at him forcefully.

"That is not something we should do., there isn't enough time to train the new Prêtear" he said and Hayate frowned. "Don't even think it Hayate" Kei warned. "maybe it would be best" Go asked and looked across at the children they had all sat down together and now their heads were dropping onto each other's shoulders with drowsiness.

"Kei's right," Sasame said "There isn't enough time, and Takshi already knows of Himeno. She would be no safer if we did train another Prêtear. Lets continue this in the morning," he glanced at the children "Where all tired. I'll stay here tonight" he told them and finally they agreed.

* * *

Sasame thought about what they had been discussing earlier. Ever since he had sat down in Himeno's room he had tried to see an alternative way of finding the Prince of Disaster, despite what Takako said, Sasame feared for her life.

There was a soft moan just as the sun began to rise. Himeno shifted underneath the sheets and at up bleary eyed and tired. Yawning loudly she rubbed her eyes and then looked about the room. Her eyes fell onto Sasame and she blinked several times in shock.

Suddenly she screamed. Sasame moved quickly and put a hand over her mouth, she bit down hard and Sasame pulled his hand away quickly. Heminoe scrambled out of bed and as she did so tripped over the sheet and went flying to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Sasame asked kneeling next to her. Himeno backed up into the wall. "What's the matter?" Sasame asked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and Sasame frowned. "Who are you?" she asked.

Sasame stared into her eyes and then he suddenly realised that she had no idea who he was. Sasame sighed and then carefully moved towards her.

"My name is Sasame, I'm here to help you"


End file.
